


Sample, Raking, Hibernation

by Alya_Selene



Series: Inktober 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Inktober 2018, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alya_Selene/pseuds/Alya_Selene
Summary: There's a little potion incident in Spinner's End and Harry is a bit worried about his punishment.





	Sample, Raking, Hibernation

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm French and still learning English. If there are any mistakes, I am sorry.
> 
> Today's words are sample, raking and hibernation. The first two were easy to use but 'hibernation'...

There was a loud explosion in the lab and Severus ran to it, knowing that Hadrian was inside. Though, when he went in, he was surprised to discover his son's hair dyed in pink.

 

\- Hadrian? Were you raking through my samples of crushed horn of Graphorn in hibernation?

\- I didn't mean to break it dad, I'm sorry.

 

The boy looked down, cleary awaiting his punishment and scared by it. The tall man knelt in front of his son and gently lifted his chin with one hand.

 

\- Hadrian, I am not going to punish you, not physically.

\- But I...

\- Yes, you broke a jar. But you mainly scared me and yourself. I don't care about the jar or the ingredients, you are more important than them. You are my son.

\- What is going to be my punishment then?

\- I don't want to see you in the lab for a week.

 

Severus took his seven years old son in his arms and went upstairs to try to turn his son's hair back to its usual shinny black color.

 


End file.
